I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me?
by R5 is my life
Summary: When Annabeth thinks Percy cheats on her, she becomes a Huntress. But Percy didn't cheat on her. He was practicing proposing to her (not for real yet, just a promise ring) and Aphrodite agreed to help. When he finds out she's a Huntress, he falls into despair. He doesn't eat, leave his cabin, doesn't train and refuses to talk to anyone except for Hazel... (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me?

Full Summary: When Annabeth thinks Percy cheats on her, she becomes a Huntress. But Percy didn't cheat on her. He was practicing proposing to her (not for real yet, just a promise ring) and Aphrodite agreed to help. When he finds out she's a Huntress, he falls into despair. He doesn't eat, leave his cabin, doesn't train and refuses to talk to anyone except for Hazel, who is like his little sister. When the Hunters come back to Camp Half-Blood, Thalia asks where Percy is because she has something to tell him. "I don't know. Probably in his cabin. He hasn't left his cabin, eaten, trained or spoken to anyone except Hazel since Annabeth left. And Hazel has reported that he is slowly... dying. Nothing helps, not even nectar or ambrosia." Annabeth runs to Cabin 3, but no one is there. A note labeled 'Hazel' is left. Hazel reads it. "I'm leaving this place. I love it, but I have too many memories of Annabeth and other people i love(d) here. But I have no bad memories from Camp Jupiter... Good-bye Hazel, I love you." Will Annabeth be able to convince Artemis to let her be with Percy? And will she find him before it's too late? (Percabeth) (Mostly Annabeth's POV)

Rating: K+

* * *

_(Annabeth's POV)_

"I can't believe you Percy! How could you?"

I had gone down to the beach to meet Percy. But when I got there, he was there with another girl, a beautiful one with dark curls and brown eyes, how I always wished I could look.

At first I thought, maybe they're just talking, but then they hugged and Percy had a loving look in his beautiful sea green eyes.

He turned around when he heard my voice. He turned around, smiling, and called my name happily "Annabeth!"

I blinked, and the girl was gone. But I knew she really was there.

I stormed towards him, wiping the smile off his face. "How could you? I trusted you Percy! We even went through Tartarus together!"

Understanding flashed across his face as he spoke "Let me explain Annabeth. Then you can decide what you want to do but please, please, hear me out."

"Why should I?" I asked, choking back sobs.

"Please, Annabeth," he pleaded with me, tears forming in his eyes,

I took one last look at him, the boy who stole and destroyed my heart, then spun on my heel and ran into the woods.

I heard him chase after me, but I was too far ahead of him. The last thing I heard before it went silent was "Annabeth! I love you!" shouted by Percy. I could tell he was crying, which he almost never does. I've only seen him cry one other time, when we were down in Tartarus and he thought I was dying. I felt a little bad that I made him cry, but not enough to stop or go back.

All of a sudden, it was quiet, Percy's calls were silenced.

Out of the shadows came a young girl, dressed all in silver.

"Annabeth Chase." I recognized the voice.

"Lady Artemis," I bowed, then waited, knowing she was here for a reason.

"I see you have run from the young hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I... I don't want to talk about it... It's too soon."

"I've never said this before but you should go back to him Annabeth. He loves you more than anything. Just hear him out," she replied gently.

I was surprised she didn't immediately ask for me to become a Hunter. _If Lady Artemis is telling me to.. maybe I... _No. I'm not going back now. "I can't."

She sighed wearily. "It would've been for the best. But if you refuse," she looked pointedly at me, "I can offer you a position as a Hunter. You shall be thirst in command, behind your friend Thalia and Phoebe. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I do," I replied, not thinking through the consequences.

"Very well." There was a sudden burst of silver light.

I looked down, to find myself dressed all in silver, a bow in my hand, and a quiver full of silver arrows slung over my back. "Thank you, Lady Artemis."

"Now, be on your way. The Hunters went through here recently so their trail should still be here."

WIth that, she turned and ran into the woods.

I followed the Hunter's trail. I finally found them in a cave on the border of Canada. I heard one of them say "I hear something."

As I came into view, I heard Thalia shout, "Stand down! She's one of us," as the girls lowered their bows.

Then she noticed it was me. "Annabeth? What are you here? And a Hunter? I thought you were with Percy..." she trailed off uncertainly. "Last time I talk with my cousin, yesterday actually, you two were doing fine. You should have heard him," she mentioned, eyes sparkling. "He had a surprise ready for you. You would've been getting it tomorrow. It's the best thing ever! Even I love it and I'm a Hunter."

She stopped when she looked at my face. "Please Thalia. I don't want to talk about it now, but maybe later," I responded softly, trying not to cry.

She nodded her head, accepting my response for now.

* * *

I admit, it is pretty fun being a Hunter. I can run way faster than before and I've stopped thinking about Percy as much.

It was nice to have a break, be some one different. I wonder how things are back at Camp...

* * *

_(Percy's POV)_

I woke up in my cabin, sun streaming through the window. It had been seven days since Annabeth left.

I sighed. I hadn't left my canon since I got back after she left. So that meant no training, eating, or talking to anyone. Sure, people stopped by my cain, but I only talked to Hazel. She and some of the Roman demigods, like Frank, Hazel, Gwen, Dakota and a couple others are staying here at Camp Half-Blood for a while. I trust Hazel more than anyone now a days. She's like my little sister. I guess technically she is family, except she's my cousin.

I got up when there was a knock on my door. I opened it, revealing Hazel.

"Hey Hazel. Come in," I spoke, no emotion in my voice, just like it's been for the last week.

She walked in, a bagel in her hand. She sat down on a bunk and offered me the bagel. "You should eat something. It's been a week Percy," she spoke softly.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I swear," I quickly added on, seeing the dubious look on her face.

She nodded, then gently spoke, "What happened Percy?"

I hadn't told her what happened yet, because it was too soon, too painful.

I sighed, deciding to tell her. "You know how I was going to give a promise ring to Annabeth as a promise that I'll ask her to marry me one day?"

She nodded.

I continued. "Aphrodite saw me practicing, so she came down to help. She thinks Annabeth and I are... were" I paused, blinking back tears "made for each other, the cutest couple ever. And as you know, she looks like the most beautiful person to everyone. One person could see brown curls , another straight red hair. It didn't feel that awkward because I saw Annabeth. Then... Anna saw Aphrodite helping me, but saw someone else. A brunette with curls and brown eyes. I know that because she told me before. That's what she wishes she looked like, but she's perfect to she thinks I cheated on her, which I would never do. And I have no idea where she is," I finished.

"Oh Percy..." Hazel leaned over to hug me. "I wonder where she is..."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this story so far. :) More action will come later. I'll be using Anna as a nickname for Annabeth if you haven't figured it out yet.

~r5 is my life


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me?

Full Summary: When Annabeth thinks Percy cheats on her, she becomes a Huntress. But Percy didn't cheat on her. He was practicing proposing to her (not for real yet, just a promise ring) and Aphrodite agreed to help. When he finds out she's a Huntress, he falls into despair. He doesn't eat, leave his cabin, doesn't train and refuses to talk to anyone except for Hazel, who is like his little sister. When the Hunters come back to Camp Half-Blood, Thalia asks where Percy is because she has something to tell him. "I don't know. Probably in his cabin. He hasn't left his cabin, eaten, trained or spoken to anyone except Hazel since Annabeth left. And Hazel has reported that he is slowly... dying. Nothing helps, not even nectar or ambrosia." Annabeth runs to Cabin 3, but no one is there. A note labeled 'Hazel' is left. Hazel reads it. "I'm leaving this place. I love it, but I have too many memories of Annabeth and other people i love(d) here. But I have no bad memories from Camp Jupiter... Good-bye Hazel, I love you." Will Annabeth be able to convince Artemis to let her be with Percy? And will she find him before it's too late? (Percabeth) (Mostly Annabeth's POV)

Rating: K+

* * *

_(Annabeth's POV)_

It had been 8 days when Thalia announced that we had to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

She asked if I was ready. I took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

When we got there, Chiron was waiting for us.

He seemed a little surprised to see me, but didn't say anything about it.

"Chiron," Thalia said. "Where is my cousin? I need to tell him something very important that cannot wait."

Chiron's face fell at the mention of Percy.

I hope he's okay... Just because he cheated on me, doesn't mean I want to see him hurt.

"He's in his cabin. He hasn't left his cabin since Annabeth here," he said, looking pointedly at me, "left. so that means no training, or eating. He refuses to talk to anyone but Hazel. If someone, minus Hazel, tries to push conversation out of him, he floods his cabin to make them leave. And that's not even the worst part. Hazel has reported that he's given up his will to live. That means he's slowly dying. Not even ambrosia or nectar can help. Not even a god could help now. She said he'll die soon, within the next couple days."

Oh...my...gods... Percy is dying. And because of me. _I _left him without letting him explain himself. Even Lady Artemis wanted me to hear his explanation. I should have listened, I inwardly groaned.

"Can... can we see him?" I asked quietly.

Chiron's face was a mask, it showed no expression. "You can try, but he only lets Hazel in."

I nodded, then broke away from the Hunters, running towards cabin 3.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I opened the door, knowing he doesn't usually open it.

It looked the same except Percy's minotaur, Riptide and shield were gone. And in their place, was a note. I walked over to Percy's bed and picked up the note. I immediately dropped it. I look down and saw a small cut on my hand. A few drops of blood fell on to the name written on the envelope: Hazel.

I ran out of the cabin and saw Hazel walking towards cabin 3, pizza slice in hand.

I slowed down and exclaimed, "Hazel! Hazel!"

"What's wrong?" Hazel look worried, but also surprised to see me no doubt.

"It's Percy. He's gone. The only thing left in his cabin is..." I trailed off when I saw her face. I had never seen the young girl angry before.

"You went into his cabin without permission? And why do you care? You left him! And became a Hunter!" she spat, outraged, starting to walk away.

"I know, I know," I cried, reaching out to stop her. "And I'm sorry I was stupid. I know you two are really close. I should've let him explain himself. Even Lady Artemis wanted me to hear him out. But please Hazel... Come with me. There's a letter for you on hi bunk."

"For me?" she questioned, relaxing a bit. "Fine, let's go. But I'm watching you."

We headed back towards cabin 3. When we walked in, I smelled the sea. _Oh Percy _I thought. _I miss you._

Hazel walked over to the bed and opened the envelope and read the letter.

She suddenly dropped to his bunk.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"The-the note," she said, trying to hold back tears.

"What does it say?" I asked gently.

She picked it up, took a shaky breath, and read it out loud:

Dear Hazel,  
I'm so sorry I wasn't able to say this to your face, but it's time for me to leave. I love Camp Half-Blood, and it may be my home, but I've lost too many things/people I love(d) or care(d) about here or that were connected: Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, all the campers who lost their lives in the wars , and yeah, even Luke. But at Camp Jupiter, I haven't lost anyone. I **_found_** you, Frank, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Larry and others. I want to be somewhere where I have good memories. Tell everyone bye for me. Namely Frank, Dakota, Gwen, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Jason, Piper, Chiron Grover and of course, my mom. I'll be glad to see Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca and Zoë again. Good bye, Hazel. I love you.

-Percy  
(p.s. tell Annabeth too, you know, if she cares)

She set the letter down, and began to cry. "I- I can't lo-lose another p-person I love, especially Percy. He's my best friend. I mean, I've al-already lost my m-mon, S-sammy and others. I c-can't lose P-percy too."

I leaned over and hugged her, tears forming in my eyes.

We sat like that for a while before I abruptly stood up. "We need to go look for him."

She looked up. "He could be anywhere! It would take forever to find him! If it isn't too late..."

I shook my head. "The Hunters will help. Just like last. With all of us looking, we'll find him. But he'll mostly likely. I hide from everyone except you and maybe Thalia. When we find him, you two will go talk to him.

She was silent for a minute, then nodded her approval. "Let's go tell everybody."

* * *

"...so we need to go look for him," Hazel finished telling the story.

Everyone looked stunned. Thalia turned toward Chiron. "May we go and bring Hazel with us? I can't let my cousin die. I owe my life to him."

Chiron thought about it, then nodded his consent. "Go. Take Hazel. But you should bring someone else. Chloë?" he called.

A young girl, with brown eyes and hair appeared.

"You- you look just like-" I stared to say, not able to finish my thought.

"This is Silena's younger sister. Same mom, same dad. She's destined to go with you. She's a key part to your quest. You won't be able to find Percy without her."

The only thing my brain could process at the moment was: _Silena has a sister?_

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter :) The real action is coming soon.  
"And in that moment, I swear we were infinite."  
Oh, and if you're looking for a good song, I'm currently obsessed with a few: Here Comes Forever- R5, I Want Crazy- Hunter Hayes, So Alive and The Breakdown- Tiffany Alvord, and Doesn't Get Better- Alex Aiono.

~r5 is my life


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me?

Full Summary: When Annabeth thinks Percy cheats on her, she becomes a Huntress. But Percy didn't cheat on her. He was practicing proposing to her (not for real yet, just a promise ring) and Aphrodite agreed to help. When he finds out she's a Huntress, he falls into despair. He doesn't eat, leave his cabin, doesn't train and refuses to talk to anyone except for Hazel, who is like his little sister. When the Hunters come back to Camp Half-Blood, Thalia asks where Percy is because she has something to tell him. "I don't know. Probably in his cabin. He hasn't left his cabin, eaten, trained or spoken to anyone except Hazel since Annabeth left. And Hazel has reported that he is slowly... dying. Nothing helps, not even nectar or ambrosia." Annabeth runs to Cabin 3, but no one is there. A note labeled 'Hazel' is left. Hazel reads it. "I'm leaving this place. I love it, but I have too many memories of Annabeth and other people i love(d) here. But I have no bad memories from Camp Jupiter... Good-bye Hazel, I love you." Will Annabeth be able to convince Artemis to let her be with Percy? And will she find him before it's too late? (Percabeth) (Mostly Annabeth's POV)

Rating: K+

* * *

_(Annabeth's POV)_

Cholë was actually a big help to us Hunters. At times when the Hunters couldn't find Percy's trail, some how, she found it easily.

"It's like I can sense the love he feels, you know?" she'd say. "He's thinking about everyone he loves and cares about, alive and dead, for the last time. I can even tell who he's thinking of."

We'd be walking when she'd pipe up "Oh, here he was thinking about a girl named... Rachel."

When I heard that name, my hands clenched. Sure, she may be my friend now, but she and Percy almost fell for each other, right when I realized how I truly felt about him. Plus, he had thought of her, Bianca, Zoë, Grover, Tyson, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, his mom and even Clarisse and Luke, but not me. _I did hurt him, _I thought bitterly.

And another person...

"Silena." When she spoke that name, Chloë fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs/

I dropped down next to her and hugged her. "I know you miss your sister, and it is hard. But she was a true hero and a great friend. No one ever says otherwise."

"I know," Chloë sniffled. She stood up, wiped the tears from her face and said, "Let's keep going."

We alternated; sometimes following Thalia, sometimes following Chloë.

We reached Caldecott tunnel when Chloë called out, "and here's where he was thinking about Annabeth," while looking at me.

My heart jumped a little. I'm glad he thought about me. Good or bad, he thought of me.

When we reached the entrance to Camp Jupiter, there stood two legionnaires that I recognized, Larry and Susana.

They glared at me, and only me, as we approached.

Thalia stepped forward and asked, "May we enter?"

Larry and Susana looked at each other, not sure how to respond.

"My name is Thalia..." she started, to say, wincing at the next word, "grace. My brother is Jason Grace. I am Lady Artemis's lieutenant."

At the mention of Jason, they exchanged a look, like they were saying _Jason has a sister? They don't look anything alike except for their eyes._

"The Hunters, minus the blond , Hazel and the young girl may enter without any trouble. The blond on the other hand," they said, turning towards me, gladii in hand, "may have some trouble."

Susana lightly pushed the rest of the Hunters, Hazel and Chloë into the tunnel and shut the door.

They turned toward me. "Annabeth Chase. What are _you _doing here?" venom in their voices.

"I... came to find Percy, to apologize."

"Sure you did. You hurt our praetor, out hero. He's the reason we're all alive and we're the reason her's alive," Susana retorted. "He trusted you, more than anyone. And you let him down. He cam here, where he know people _cared. _He figured Hazel would come back, and told us to let her and her friends in. But we can't let you in. Right now, he's with Reyna, and most likely Hazel and the rest of the Hunters and the girl."

"Please! Please let me in," I cried, tears starting to fall down my face. "I know I'm a Hunter, but I love him."

Their faces softened a little when they saw my tears. They had a short exchange in Latin, then stepped aside.

I hot them both a grateful look as I ran past then, to find Percy.

I fan past Roman demigods who look ready to attack at a moments notice. I ignored then, and kept running until I reached they praetor's house which is now Percy's.

I saw the silhouettes of Hazel, Thalia, Phoebe, Eva, Kylie, Natasha and the other Hunters huddled around something... And... Reyna. She had a worried look on her face, a few tears glistening in her eyes. It's the most emotional I've ever seen her. I've always had a slight grudge against her... She could've taken Percy away from me when he and Jason were switched. And now... She's there with him in his biggest time of need, and I'm not.

I walked over to the door, and turned the door knob. It was unlocked.

As I stepped inside, everyone turned to face me. My heart stopped when I saw Percy. He was pale and sweating, lying with his eyes closed on the sofa. His breathing was shallow.

"What are _you _doing here?" spat Reyna.

"I cam to apologize to Percy," I replied softly, wiping the tears from my face. "I love him, and yes, I know I'm a Hunter. But that doesn't change how I feel about him. I was stupid to let him go. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I love him, more than anything. Without him, I am nothing. I can't live without him. If he dies, so do I."

Reyna studied my face, her face showing no expression. Her dogs, Argentum and Aurum look at me warily, but didn't attack.

"I guess you are telling the truth.," she finally spoke. "Fine, you may have five minutes alone with him. Then, we will all return. He does not have much time left, less than half an hour."

They all filed out slowly and silently, leaving me standing alone by Percy's bed. I sat down, crying, and grabbed Percy's hand. It was cold and a little clammy, but familiar. I look down at our perfectly intertwined hands.

"I am so so so sorry Perce. I should've listened to you. Even Lady Artemis wanted me to hear you out. But I didn't. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you. But... now I'm a Hunter... And you're..." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes.

A burst of silver light filled the room. There stood Lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis."

"Annabeth Chase. I heard your speech. And I agree with you, you should've listened. Now, I'm about to offer you something I've never offered to a Hunter before. You may return to yourself to be with Percy in his last living moments. Although, there is one thing that could save him... But I cannot tell you. Is that what you want?"

I couldn't believe my ears... She would let me? "Yes please, m'lady."

"Very well Annabeth Chase," she said, a flash of silver light enclosing the both of us.

I looked down and found myself in my Camp Half-Blood shirt, jean shorts and my necklace, with my beads from camp and the coral pendant Percy gave to me.

All of a sudden, the pendant...

* * *

A/N: hope you like the story so far :) I'll post the next chapter ASAP.

~r5 is my life


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me?

Full Summary: When Annabeth thinks Percy cheats on her, she becomes a Huntress. But Percy didn't cheat on her. He was practicing proposing to her (not for real yet, just a promise ring) and Aphrodite agreed to help. When he finds out she's a Huntress, he falls into despair. He doesn't eat, leave his cabin, doesn't train and refuses to talk to anyone except for Hazel, who is like his little sister. When the Hunters come back to Camp Half-Blood, Thalia asks where Percy is because she has something to tell him. "I don't know. Probably in his cabin. He hasn't left his cabin, eaten, trained or spoken to anyone except Hazel since Annabeth left. And Hazel has reported that he is slowly... dying. Nothing helps, not even nectar or ambrosia." Annabeth runs to Cabin 3, but no one is there. A note labeled 'Hazel' is left. Hazel reads it. "I'm leaving this place. I love it, but I have too many memories of Annabeth and other people i love(d) here. But I have no bad memories from Camp Jupiter... Good-bye Hazel, I love you." Will Annabeth be able to convince Artemis to let her be with Percy? And will she find him before it's too late? (Percabeth) (Mostly Annabeth's POV)

Rating: K+

* * *

_(Annabeth's POV)_

_All of a sudden, the pendant..._

It started glowing. It became cold. When I touched it, it cracked open, a small piece of folded paper hidden inside of it.

I took it out, hands shaking, as the pendant closed back up again.

Inside was a message. It read:

_If you were able to find this, it must be nearing the end of the Sea Prince's life. He is not meant to key yet, or at all, and there's only one thing that could save his life. But only it it comes from the most important person in his life, the person he loves above all. The same thing that woke up some of the princesses. It can same him, even if he's and inch from death. But there is a limit to how many times it ma bye used, so use it carefully. Make sure the person has the pendant..._

* * *

What woke some of the princesses...

All of a sudden, the answer came to me. True loves kiss. I had to try. I know Percy really, truly loved me, but I don't know if that changed when I left. But I had to try, for Percy, for us.

I held the pendant in the hand that wasn't holding Percy's, and started to lean down.

That's when I hard the foot steps. They were coming back.

_I have to do this quickly._

I quickly leaned down and kissed him.

The room became brighter. All the colors in the room became more vibrant. A wave came out of nowhere and splashed over me and Percy.

When my vision cleared, Percy was upright inside a ball of water,, with a halo of green light around him.

His eyelids fluttered open and his breathing steadied.

The water suddenly disappeared. He was sitting on the sofa, looking like his normal self.

When he saw me, his eyes widened and he said incredulously, "Annabeth?"

I was about to answer when the door opened.

Reyna, Hazel, Thalia and everyone else were stunned to see him alive and well.

I ignored them and ran over to Percy, flinging my arms around him, breaking down into tears.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Sh... It's ok Annabeth," he whispered in my ear, soothing me. His head resting on top of mine. "We're together."

"You almost left me again," I whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry," he whispered back.

He held me like that until I was able to calm down. I lifted my head from his chest, and looked into his sea green eyes.

They were sparkling and filled with many emotions: relief, happiness, love.

Eyes sparkling, he leaned down and kissed me. It was slow, sweet an passionate.

When we broke apart he smiled shyly at me.

_Why doe he have to be so adorable?_

I smiled back at a him, glad he wasn't yelling at me.

"Annabeth! You know you can't be with a _boy_," Kylie shuddered at the word. "_You're _a Hunter now. Ooohh... What will Artemis do to you?"

I winced, watching Percy's face drop, then turn angry, even though he tried to mask it. "You're a what? You know how I feel about that. I guess you really don't care about me. Maybe you never did. I gave up immortality... twice... just to be with you. And now..." he trailed off, angling his face away from me, tears in his eyes.

During his speech, my heart break. Does he really feel like I don't love him? My eyes started watering.

I watched Percy take a deep breath to calm himself. "Oh Annabeth... I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't meant it. No matter who or what you are, I'll always love you."

And I could tell by his voice that he meant it.

He looked expectantly at me, to see how I would react.

I looked up at him and smiled at him faintly.

He sighed in relief, then turned to Thalia, "You let Annabeth join you guys?"

"I did not. When she found us, she was one. I don't know the story," she replied as everyone turned toward me.

I gulped. Should I tell them? I look around the room at all the expectant faces.

Then, I saw Percy's. It looked like he was trying not to cry.

I will tell them, I decided, for Percy. For us. So we can be together again, just how it's meant to be.

I kept my eyes on him while I explained about running to the woods, meeting Artemis, finding the Hunters. Then going back to camp to find Percy was gone. Arriving at Camp Jupiter and finally making it in. And last but not least, Artemis's most recent visit , the pendant and the kiss.

When I finished, everyone was looking at me.

Percy's eyes were shining. He got up off the sofa and walked over to me. He sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, eyes closed. I was glad to have my Seaweed Brain back by my side where he's supposed to be.

He gently turned my head towards his and slowly leaned in.

When our lips touched, I was flooded with good memories.

Percy and I, in the truck with the animals, really talking for the first time, bonding. Percy and I fighting side by side. Him traveling across the country just to find me. The time he held up the world, so I didn't have to. The first time I kissed him, for good luck. "Don't I get a kiss for good luck?" When I finally found him after all those months at Camp Jupiter. And finally, Percy's 16ht birthday, whenever got together. There were others, but those were the strongest.

When we pulled apart, Percy was smiling and I could tell my cheeks were flushed.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him, enjoying just being together again.

* * *

We were all heading back to Camp Half-Blood when a thought occurred to me.

"What were you doing with Aphrodite?" I asked softly, Percy's story still fresh in my head.

He ducked his head in pretense of talking to Hazel, but not before I saw his pink cheeks.

He mumbled, "You'll find out soon."

I smiled at him. "Can't wait."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :) I'm trying to decide if I should write an epilogue. It's already written, but I don't know if I should put it on here. What do you think? :)

~r5 is my life


End file.
